legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
8ObiWan88
8ObiWan88 (AKA Obi) is a user who joined the LEGO Message Boards on October 27th, 2008. He currently has the rank Samurai Warrior with 31,647 posts and has received over 610 likes. Obi started to post in November of 2011. He was somewhat slow at first, and took two months to reach Artisan. After this, he sped up a lot, and reached Maniac in another two months, exactly 30 days after he had reached Old Timer. Obi roleplayed in a lot of forums, but also posts in the Message Boards Forum. He posted at an extremely fast rate, and made over 6,000 posts in February 2012 alone. He also is founder of the topic The Badges Office. Obi was inactive for a few months, but returned in March, 2013. Signature 8ObiWan88's current signature is: A few of his previous signatures include: ~ØßÏ ŤĦĖ ĻĘĜÔ ������ ¨‘°º◎нίgн qυαℓίту ρσѕтєя◎º°‘¨ ~ØßÏ ŤĦĖ ĻĘĜÔ ������ "ⓟⓁⒶⓎ ⓌⒺⓁⓁ" ~Ø''ß''Ï ŤĦĖ ĻĘĜÔ ��ăñ "ⓟⓁⒶⓎ ⓌⒺⓁⓁ" Accusation Since Obi was so fast, many users accused him of being a duplicate account of Eragon3443, but this accusation has been discredited. Goals Early in 2012, ObiWan posted a new goal in MB Goals, which was to make all of his posts at least two sentences. This is because he became worried that he was spamming too much. Since then, the quality of his posts has increased, and he no longer posts one word comments. This may mean he has to slow down too much to reach his other goal. Obi wanted to reach Legend by Friday, May 11th, which would be exactly 6 months since he became active, thus becoming the fastest ever user to get from Apprentice to Legend. On Wednesday, May 9th, Obi achieved this goal, and did succeed in becoming the fastest user to reach Legend, in just a couple days less than six months. Roleplay Ranks Note: Obi is no longer active in most of these roleplays. *Obi is 1st In-Command of the Federation of Fear H.Q. in the Bionicle Roleplay subforum. *He is an equal leader of the Dwarves H.Q. in the Kingdoms Roleplay Subforum, along with Dwarfminefan580 and Skulduggery773. *He founded The Market in Kingdoms Roleplay. *Obi was a member of the Peacekeeping Vigilantes H.Q. in the DC Universe LEGO Superheroes Roleplay. *He was a member of the Warrior Minifig H.Q. in the Minifigure Forum. *Obi is 2nd In-Command of the Dino Invasion H.Q. in the Dino Roleplay subforum. *Obi founded the Wooden Animal H.Q. in the Classic Roleplay subforum. *He was also 1st In-Command of the Paradox Research Facility in the LU Roleplay subforum. *He is the founder of the Legoland California Roleplay topic. *He is a council member in the Jedi H.Q. in Star Wars Clone Wars Roleplay. *He is a member of the Bounty Hunters H.Q., Mando H.Q., and Smugglers H.Q. in Star Wars Original Saga Roleplay. *He was a Control Guy in C.O.M.B H.Q. in the Agents subforum. *He was a member of the Hassassins H.Q. in the Prince of Persia subforum. *He is the founder of Camp MB 2.0 in the Message Boards forum. *He is the founder of the LU Fencing Studio in LEGO Universe Roleplay. *He is the founder of the Dentist H.Q. in the City Roleplay subforum. *He was the manager of the LU Bagel Shop in LEGO Universe Roleplay. *He was an Expert Rock Hound in the Gems and Imaginite Mining Company in LEGO Universe Roleplay. *He was the Gunner Squad Leader in the Alien Conquerors H.Q. in Alien Conquest Roleplay. *He is the founder of the Jail in Classics Roleplay. *He is the founder and 1iC of the Lonely Mountain: Dwarf H.Q. in the Lord of the Rings Roleplay Subforum. *He is the founder and 1iC of the Vales of Anduin: Beornings H.Q. in The Hobbit Forum. Trivia *Obi was the first Legend without an eighth stud, which, at the time, was held by Genralaustin. *Obi has a pet rat. *Obi posted about 1200 times during the 24 hour mod party before the update. *Obi was the first user to achieve Roman Soldier (Rank 5) and Minotaur (rank 6) after the update. He was the third to achieve Viking. *On the new Message Boards, you could not type his name out because the "8O" forms an emoticon. This was later fixed. Category:Wiki Members Category:2008 Category:Complete Articles Category:Users Category:MB Legends